Changed
by MelloneyWriting
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee was always meant for Jacob, right? Well, maybe she needed to be given a choice. Ness is making her own decisions here and boy does she have some big ones to make, but her family are there to help her...for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Set after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee starts school, a million other like it but just take a chance on my story, I have quite a lot of chapters already written up....so regular updates! :D**

Chapter 1

I was listening carefully to my parents downstairs, there voices were only a whisper but because of my half vampire genes I could hear every single word they were saying. I had just woke up and they hadn't realized I was listening, well not yet anyway.

"How do you think she's going to get on? Its only her first day" I heard my mom say. It was obvious they were talking about me.

"Wait. Her thoughts are conscious now." Dad interrupted "Renesmee," He called slightly louder, knowing that I would hear "Come down now. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day at high school would you?" I groaned. Perfect I thought, everyone at the school is going to hate me.  "No they won't" Dad called up the stairs. _How do you know. _I thought to him silently. "Because I do. Now get yourself down here." I got up out of bed and begrudgingly and walked down the stairs slow as I could. I had been looking forward to this day for a while, but now it was here I wasn't sure I wanted to go. I mean, I am actually only six years of age, although I do have the body of a fifteen year old.

I was starting Prichard high school this month as a sophomore, it was November, practically the middle of term, which just made it so much worse, luckily I wasn't going alone. My whole family, well very near to it, were coming with me. Me and Jake were going to enroll as sophomores. My Dad, Mom and my aunt Alice were coming as juniors. Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper were seniors, they couldn't pass as juniors, well not without suspicion. That was the last thing we wanted. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, not with all my family there. They would always support me, and if anyone so much as gave me a dirty look, I'm sure Emmett would be on their case.

I turned the corner into the kitchen and my eyes took in the scene in front of me. Jake was sat at the breakfast table hungrily eating the huge breakfast Esme had prepared for us two, even though it was enough food for five. My Mom and Dad were stood by the table, she was in his arms and they were gazing lovingly into each others eyes. Ugh. Always the same lovey-dovey attitude with them. It was just getting annoying. My dad turned his head slightly to me then and raised his eyebrow at me. My mom then looked at me, obviously curious to what I had been thinking. Sometimes it was such a pain having a mindreader as a dad. Esme was in the cooking area, could she possibly be cooking _more_ food?!?  Other than that no one was in the room, they all must be somewhere else in the house. I don't even want to guess what Rose and Em are up to. I sat down at the breakfast table. I wasn't really keen on human food, but some of it was bearable. I picked up some toasted bread and took a bite out of it.

"So Jake, looking forward to your first day of school?" I asked knowing that he wasn't. He groaned, he was hating the idea of going to school.

"I don't really see the point. Why are we bothering to go?" "Because I want too," I smiled cheekily at him "Please Jake, please will you go with me?"

I looked at him with the pleading eyes I knew he couldn't resist. He would do anything for me, his best friend.  "Fine" He agreed reluctantly.  "Come on, they will love you." "Yeah what ever." He mumbled. I ignored him, I had just once again become excited again, and he was bringing my mood down. "Thanks for the food Esme, Its wonderful, as usual" I told her thankfully. "Your welcome darling. Anytime." She smiled sweetly at me, It was very hard not to love my grandma, she was very compassionate. I got off my seat, and walked out the room and upstairs to go change. After a few minutes of looking in my closet in despair, I gave in. I knew the person I needed, and although I usually hated her dressing me up, I needed serious help.

"Alice?" I called.  "Yes?" she replied, dancing into my room. She pressed her lips when she saw the sight in front of her, trying not to burst out laughing I assumed. I was sat in the middle of the floor of my bedroom. My closet doors were wide open, clothes were strewn out all over the floor, so much so that the carpet had become a collage of multiple fabrics and colors. Then there was me, sat there with the most helpless look in the world. "Help?" I said simply knowing she would know I needed her fashion sense. "What you mean you actually willingly are going to let me pick out your outfit?" Her face full of shock. "Yes." I replied bitterly, I hated it when Alice played dress up with me but this time I really needed her help. She began searching through my clothes at an inhumane speed. Only seconds later she had an outfit for me. I changed into it hesitantly then looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a tight fitted pair of dark blue jeans and beautiful creme button up blouse.  "Thank you so much Alice!" Even I had to admit, it was the perfect first day of high school outfit. She sighed at me, unsatisfied. "Well, I suppose it will do" I rolled my eyes at her. She was never fully satisfied with her work. I reached my hand up and touched her cheek. Showing her memories of all the beautiful outfits she had dressed me up in ever since the day was born. Alice looked at me happily. "Thanks Ness" She murmured with gratitude. "But we still need accessories" Her cold hands grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room. Near the desk she stopped and reached into my precious jewelry box where I kept my favorite things. She daintily picked up the gold locket I had got for my first christmas from my mom, she draped it around my neck and fastened it. Then she picked up my charm bracelet and placed it on my wrist. Alice truly was a genius when it came to this sort of thing.

"Come on Nessie, Alice. Were going now." my dad called us down. We walked down the stairs, she was talking non-stop about my outfit and the designers it had came from. I wasn't listening at all. When we reached the bottom of the stairs my dad was there.  "You ready?" He asked us, but I knew he was talking to me specifically. I took a deep breath, "Yes. Let's go."

Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper were taking the jeep. It was kind of obvious and I couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed, as if we wouldn't draw enough attention to ourselves, they had to go and ride in the monster jeep! Jake, Mom and Dad went in the volvo, much more subtle, which I was glad for. The ride to school was a silent one. I was so nervous that no one would like me. I was obviously different to the full humans in the school. They would notice something. I went over the cover we had for our family. There was Rosalie and Jasper Hale twins adopted by Carlisle. Me, Alice, Edward and Emmet were the Cullens adopted by Carlisle and Esme as well. Then it was Jacob Black a cousin who had came with us to Prichard after his parents had gone to Africa to help with charity work. Bella was just a friend, she couldn't bear to be separated from Edward, her boyfriend, so she had come as well. It was so confusing. I hoped I wouldn't forget it or screw it up when I was telling it. Which I had to admit was likely with our family being this big.

Before I knew it, we were at the school pulling into the huge parking lot. The jeep was ahead of us, attracting stares as I had assumed it would, I mean how could it not really. We all got out of the volvo and went to join the others. We started walking, all 8 of us to the student office. Every pupil in that parking lot had there eyes on us. Curiosity burning in every single pair.

The poor secretary had been dazzled immediately by my family's intense beauty. She had blinked several times when my dad had been looking at her, gathering our timetables and information. As we left the office I could hear mom talking to dad. "Oh, poor woman. She's probably hyperventilating in that room right now. You and your dazzling people.." She shook her head. "Hmm....your quite dazzling yourself" Then he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Ugh. More lovey-dovey stuff. I looked at my timetable I had trigonometry first. Great! I thought sarcastically. At least I had it with Jake that would make it more bearable. I smiled up at him, and he was grinning wildly back at me.

We made our ways to our lockers and put our books in until the bell rang. I turned to my family.  "Bye 'sis'" Emmet grinned at me as he walked away with Rosalie. Jasper gave Alice a gentle kiss before walking after them. Sending me calming waves, that was such a useful power sometimes. My mom turned to me then. "Good luck honey, I will see you at lunch. Try to socialize with some humans, I would love for you to make some human friends." She gave me a tight hug. "I will mom, love you." Alice turned to me and pulled me into a hug as well.  "Keep your eyes out for any cute boys!" She winked at me, and danced down the hallway. At this comment dad and Jake had growled.  "Calm it down you two" I mumbled to them. They could be so over-protective sometimes. I knew they meant well but sometimes I couldn't help feeling annoyed.  "See you later, love. Don't listen to your aunt, none of these boys are good enough for you."  "Sure dad...oops Edward" I smiled at him. Then he walked away holding mom tightly to him. "So you ready for this Ness?" Jake said. "Yeah, unless your worried the work will be too hard for you" I teased. He snorted at that and offered his hand for me to take, I took it without hesitation and we started down the hallway.

We walked into the trigonometry room every pair of eyes on us again. We walked up to the teacher and his breath hitched as he stared at me for just a tad longer than I was comfortable with, then he looked up at Jacob who was glaring at him and quickly avoided my eyes as well as Jake's.  "Right, yes, Jacob and Renesmee isn't it?" I nodded shyly at him.  "So Renesmee your going to be sat next to that boy there, on the left in the third row" He announced pointing out a young boy. I walked over to him taking in his appearance. He looked rather tall even sitting down, but nowhere near as tall as Jake. His face was round and his expression welcoming. His clear blue eyes looked at me happily as I took my seat. He had blonde hair that was gelled into a casual disarray. He smiled brightly at me, at least he looked like he was a decently nice guy. "Hey, I'm Luke" he said cheerfully. "Hi, its Renesmee" I mumbled shyly. I could feel the burn in my throat at being so close to a human. I did long for his blood but my self control was impressive and I was sure I could control myself.

"So how are you finding it in Prichard?" "Well, I guess it's okay. Seen as this is my first lesson I am not sure about the school yet. At least I sit next to a friendly guy in trigonometry." I said truthfully. He blushed and looked down. Ooops....I hope he didn't take that the wrong way. Just then the teacher Mr. Penton started talking to get the classes attention. Oh great! This was the work bit. Even though I knew I could do it, but to be honest I didn't want to. Im not keen on trigonometry, I never have been. My dad always says I get that from mom.

I looked around the room for Jake, he was at the back. I caught his eye and he grimaced looking at his partner. She was sat there picking her nose, not the sort of thing you want in a partner. Jake looked at me disgusted and buried his head in his hands. I tried to hide a laugh by coughing, his face was hilarious. Looks like he drew the short straw. I had actually lucked out. Luke knew what he was doing in trig and he was eager to offer any help if I needed it. The bell rang at the end of the lesson. Luke turned to me. "Well goodbye then, see ya later" He called as he headed to the door.

"Yeah, bye." Jake came up to me with a huge frown on his face.  "Oh, dammit. You were so lucky. She was the one I wanted to sit with!" I teased him. He just glared at me and then turned to walk swiftly out the door. I easily kept pace with him as he walked, still mad, down the hallway.  "Please forgive me Jake I didn't mean it. I put my hand in his showing him a picture of me apologizing. After that he turned to me. "Okay, I forgive you" He muttered something under his breath, I picked out the words 'Always winning'. I beamed at him happily. My first day was going great so far and I had a feeling it was only going to get better as I waked, almost skipped into my second class with Jake.

I walked into the lunch room, hand in hand with Jake. This morning had gone great, all the people I sat next to seemed to be relatively friendly and talked to me happily. I went to get my food, not that I was keen on even having to eat it but I tried. I grabbed an apple one of the human foods I actually liked, well sort of. Then I grabbed some ham sandwiches. I wasn't hungry so I didn't need much. Me and Jake headed over to the table in the corner where all my family were.   I was bombarded with questions as soon as I sat down.

"Shut up!" I said annoyed. "My morning went fine thanks-" I said now beaming at them, eager to tell them how well I had got on. "-the people I sit next to are really pleasant and likable, they seem to like me too. The guy I sit next to in trigonometry was really friendly and welcoming."  "Awww, sweetie, Im so happy it's going well for you" she smiled as she hugged me obviously elated by the fact that I seemed to be making some human friends.  " Was he cu-" Alice started to ask, but as she started to say it, a low growl had escaped form my dad's lips and it had silenced her. Although I knew she would be asking me later, I was glad to be rid of the subject for now.  "And how were all your first mornings?" I asked, purely to get the conversation off of me. Everyone turned to me and groaned except for Alice. Ooops I forgot, What Alice does. She suddenly started talking non-stop describing every single persons fashion sense that she had seen today. The only one who didn't look really annoyed with her was Jasper. He was watching his wife's face with an amused expression. The next 45 minutes went slowly by as Alice finally finished her story on the guy in biology who was, apparently, just a fashion disaster waiting to happen.

I walked into my next class Chemistry, Jake wasn't with me in this class, but dad was. Even worse he sat just behind me. Not that I didn't love him, because I do, It's just it was embarrassing, he's my dad. Even if he is pretending to be my brother, he was still my dad. Every single time a boy looked at me my dad would let out a growl. Another boy looked at me and I sighed as another growl came from my father. I kept sending him urgent thoughts. _Dad Will you please stop growling? I am fine, not in danger. I thought we weren't supposed to be attracting attention to ourselves. _After that he didn't growl, well not as much anyway. As I walked away from him and out the door, after the bell had gone, I was thinking to him _I am going to be having words with you later!_ I knew he heard me, but he didn't respond in anyway, and I knew why. Mom was standing there at the door waiting for him. We both walked towards her, then she was in his arms and they were kissing gently. "Ugh." I stated simply before I walked off.

**AN: I hope you liked and if you did, please review! It will always help to encourage me. I'm pretty much a newb to this so its always fun to know people enjoy your work! Will update soon. Please tell me if you don't like it and think I should stop though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so no one reviewed. Well, I will post two more chapters or so but I really don't want to continue if no one is going to enjoy it so I hope someone reads this and tells me to continue because I love writing.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers Will: To Clare - I leave the rights to Twilight.  
Stephenie: Clare, you just wrote that on a piece of paper, it doesnt count!  
Clare: Aw, Stephenie, you had to go and ruin my fun:( 

Chapter 2

I climbed into the volvo where they were waiting for me. The others had already left. The drive home was silent, just as the ride there had been. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. My dad was occasionally nodding his head slightly or shaking it. I could tell mom had let her shield down and they were having one of there silent conversations. When we finally arrived home I was relieved. My first day hadn't gone so bad, I mean I hadn't attacked anyone and that was good. I sat down on the sofa next to Jake, we sat there and watched TV. It was on some random show, I knew neither of us were really watching it, we were submerged in our thoughts not paying any attention to the outside world. At the moment Rose walked in, Jake breaking out of his trance started one of his many blonde jokes.

"Hey, Rose. How do you get a blonde to climb up on the roof?" He asked trying to hide a smile. She didn't answer, probably trying to ignore him. So Jake continued without waiting for an answer "You tell her that the drinks are on the house."  I couldn't help laughing at that one, Jake was a crack up sometimes. Him and his blonde jokes annoyed Rose to no end. I reached out and touch his face and showed him an image of me and him running through the forest, him in his wolf form and me on his back laughing cheerfully. A look of excitement grew in his eyes. My dad unwillingly turned his head from mom and nodded at me, "Alright you two, but don't be too late, you still have to sleep." He said to me. "Okay, see you later everyone."

I placed my hand in Jacob's. I loved the way I felt when his hand was in mine. It felt like I was complete. I have always loved Jake in a brotherly way. I was starting to think that maybe it was more than that, it surprised me. He would do anything for me, but I was sure he only loved me as a sister. My dad raised an eyebrow at me, Oh shoot. Now my dad knew all my feelings I just had to hope he wouldn't tell the whole family and Jake as well.

Oh god. It would be horrible if he told Jake we would never be able to be friends like we are now, all because my stupid feelings got in the way. No, my dad wouldn't do that. I shook the worry from my mind. We stepped outside then he went in the nearby woods to phase. He came back out in his wolf form and he grabbed my hand and swung me over his back. I wrapped my arms around him. Running with him was so exhilarating. I loved every minute of it. We reached a clearing and he put me down gently on the grass. Then he laid next to me. Both our heart rates were speedily advancing and our breathing had quickened.

"Jake?" I asked.  
"Yes, Nessie?"   
"I was just wondering...no it doesn't matter. Never mind." I muttered blushing. I had been going to ask him if he had ever thought about me in a more than friend way. I knew he hadn't. How could I be so stupid. He would never feel about me that way. "What was it Nessie?" He asked curious now. Oh why hadn't I kept my big mouth shut. This was just too stupid of me.  "It was nothing, honest." My voice said an octave higher than usual. I was trying not to give myself away, I failed. "Come on, I can tell it's important, you can tell me anything Ness." "Easy for you to say" I said to myself under my breath. He would have heard that as well." It was nothing, it doesn't matter." I said, showing that I didn't want to talk to him about it. "Okay, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here ness okay?" "Yeah,okay" I half smiled at him. If I couldn't have him as my love, I can still have him as my best friend.  We made our way back to the house. Racing each other, of course I won. He was never going to learn that he couldn't beat me. To prove it I touched his face and showed him visions of all the times I had won when we raced there was a lot of times. As I touched his face I thought I saw a flicker of some new emotion in his eyes but before I could decide what it was, it had gone. I sighed, It was probably nothing. Just my imagination again.

We walked back into the front room and sat down on the sofa. I leant my head on his chest. I loved the feeling of his skin on mine. I suddenly wondered what it would be like kissing him, letting my imagination run away with me this time. I pictured it, my lips softly brushing against his. "Nessie." My dad said from across the room, in a warning tone. Ooops I hadn't realized he was here. How embarrassing. I blushed a fire engine red and looked down, Sorry Dad, I thought. Please don't tell anyone about this. His eyes flickered to mom. Fine you can tell mom if you really need to. His eyes moved up and down once. Fine I thought slightly annoyed. Jasper came in the room then, uh-oh. He looked around and his eyes lingered on me. "Ness, what are you feeling so embarrassed about?" He asked concerned. "Nothing." I mumbled and hid my face in Jake's chest once again. This thing with everyone reading my mind, emotions and seeing my future was sometimes deadly embarrassing.

The next day I woke up from a dreamless sleep for a change. Everyone was downstairs and Jake was awake as well. Do I just naturally sleep in late now, I thought confused. Ever since the first day of my existence, I was always up early, definitely before Jake. I usually had to wake him up by jumping on him. Not lately though. I wasn't sure how I felt about going to school today, for only the second time. Well at least I will know a few people today. I went downstairs again, greeted by the exact same scene as yesterday. If possible the pile of food seemed to have got bigger than it was yesterday. Jake ate most of it, about enough for 5, the pig.

"Hmm...so going lightly on the food today Jake?" Sarcasm ringing out in my voice.   
"Yeah, don't want too much food. I might become fat." He winked at me.   
"Not with all the running you do." I pointed out.  
"You know what you're right. So I am going to have another bagel" he smiled my favorite smile. I just rolled my eyes at him. One day he really would wake up like a balloon and then he would regret it. I laughed at the sight of him in my mind. Me and Jake both reached for the butter and our hands touched, I felt a tingle between them. Like little sparks of electricity, we both looked at each other embarrassed then looked down. I don't think this is just a crush I have on Jake. I think its for real. I was deep in thought for a while while I was considering this. Then I heard my dads voice from the other room.

"Yes, she's thinking about it right now." he admitted. "I'm not sure if I like-" my mom started. "Wait. She's listening now." Damn it, stupid mind reader. I wish I could read minds. See how he would like it. I heard him snort in the other room. "What's funny?" my mom asked. "Our daughter" He replied simply. I went upstairs, deciding to pick my own clothes out today, I didn't need my aunt to dress me like I was still 2, I am 6 now. I couldn't help laugh at that. I am 6, but enrolled in high school, and everyone thinks I am 15.  I skipped down the stairs, in a positive mood. I could tell today was going to be good. Plus all the lessons I had today were with Jake, which makes them tolerable. I went to the garage where everyone was waiting. Jasper smiled at me slightly confused.  "You seem to be in an ecstatic mood" he remarked. I shrugged and went to stand next to Jacob unable to hide my grin. "Would this have anything to do with a boy." Rose teased. I looked down embarrassed, It was to do with a boy, Jake. Crap, I had done it again. I silently willed my dad not to say anything, he let out a gentle sigh. Jake had tensed at the mention of a boy. Probably just being over-protective again. We all got into our cars and headed off to school again.

My first lesson did not go so well, I had history and the teacher made me introduce myself and Jake, luckily Jake did most of the talking, sensing I didn't want to talk. All I had to do was smile and nod when it was the right time. I smiled gratefully at him when the teacher said we could sit down in our seats. Finally I thought. It had been okay today so far, other than that damn teacher. I had met a really friendly girl called Lily, she was really thoughtful and kind. When I had first sat down she had seemed really nervous.

So I introduced myself and she seemed to take an instant liking to me. We talked a little bit and the conversation seemed to flow naturally. She sensed when I didn't want to talk and she didn't press me, I loved that about her, I had a feeling we were going to be great friends. She had asked me whether I wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I had respectfully declined telling her I was sitting with my family, but maybe some other time. She seemed content with that.

When I had sat down with my family at lunch, they were making fun of Emmet, nothing unusual then. They were teasing him because they had heard some conversation going on between some of the girls on a nearby table, they were deciding who was hottest out of the guys. One girl had said Emmet because he looked like a giant teddy bear you could cuddle. That was what had set my whole family off roaring with laughter.  "Aww, don't be mean to him. I think it's sweet someone thought that. It just shows how lovable he is." I smiled at my uncle. He really was a really lovable person, he just put on this big mask of fierceness, but when it was lifted he was the sweetest guy in the world. "Thanks Ness" He mumbled, he looked down, kind of embarrassed by my sudden show of affection for him. The whole family looked at me shocked. Except for Jake who stared at me with some sort of emotion, I thought it was...could it have been....love? Before I had time to consider this thought in my head, the look was gone. Now he just smiled at me, but there was something in his eyes...I couldn't tell....I could just hope.

Someone cleared their throat quietly at the table. I realized Jake and I had been staring into each others eyes for quite some time. We were both slightly embarrassed as we turned back to look at the rest of my family. Rosalie looked well...she looked pissed to be honest. Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat, I looked at her confused. Emmet and Jasper just looked between Jake and I with an amused expression. My mom was looking at me slightly concerned. My dad looked like he was struggling to compose his face, he looked furious. Then his face was a blank expression again. I asked him silently in my head What are you so angry about dad? He just looked at me slightly and shook his head. I let out a sigh, I was still going to ask him later. He looked more than a little bit annoyed at that. I stared at him confused for a while.  "Ness, will you go for a walk with me?" Jake asked me, shy for once. "Sure" I smiled at him, trying to ignore the stares of my family all on Jake and I getting up and leaving.  Jake and I walked out of the canteen and we set towards the edge of the school ground where there was a trail heading into the woods. It was silent for a few minutes. Then we reached the trail, we started walking along it and Jake turned to me and looked at me with the same expression that he had had in the canteen. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts so I decided to speak first. "Jake, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "Ness, I was just wondering, what were you thinking before?" "When?"

"Just before, in the canteen." "Oh well..I was thinking....I wasn't sure." That wasn't entirely a lie. I wasn't sure, but the thing I wasn't sure about was what emotion I had seen in his eyes.  "I was wondering what you were feeling. Its just that I thought I saw something different in your eyes. I guess it was just my imagination." He shrugged then thinking it was nothing. "The thing...or the emotion...that I was feeling, well I am not sure I want to tell you. I don't want to get hurt." I admitted shyly.

"Nessie, I would never hurt you, I just wanted to know if you were feeling the same thing as I was."

"The truth is....I was thinking about you. In a more than friend way I guess." Not daring to look up. Not wanting to look in those beautiful eyes and see the rejection I knew would be there. "Really?" He asked, triumph in his voice. "Yeah, but I know you don't feel that way about me so it doesn't matter. Lets just go back."

Before I could turn around he put his hand on my chin and lifted my face up so i had to look at him. He looked ecstatically happy.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have loved you since the day you were born." He stated excitement shimmering in his eyes. I was so shocked. I never thought that he loved me. He pulled my head closer to his. We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, then he placed his lips gently on mine. Eagerly I put my hands in his hair and gripped it holding him closer to me. His lips were moving against mine as if we were doing some sort of dance. The love in my heart was swelling up, I thought my heart was going to explode. He started to pull away. I didn't want that but I needed to breathe I reminded myself. We both took deep breaths, our breathing ragged and uneven.

Once we had caught our breath, I stood on my tip toes pulling his lips closer to mine once again. I opened my mouth slightly and let my tongue trace his lower lip. He responded just as eagerly opening his mouth as well. I smelt his breath, his beautiful musky scent. I couldn't believe it, I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"We...should ....probably.... get back....to class" he mumbled quietly in between kisses. I groaned, I didn't want to leave this perfect moment. Unwillingly I pulled back and we walked back to the school grounds hand in hand. I couldn't seem to get rid of the stupid grin on my face. We walked into our lesson, creative writing. Uh-Oh I have this class with mom and dad, they sit right behind me. Seen as my thoughts kept drifting back to me and Jake's little 'walk' I wasn't sure how dad was going to take it. I tried my hardest not to think about it all lesson but I couldn't stop I could feel my hands in his hair, his lips on mine. Ooops sorry dad....again I thought silently to him.

Right, Nessie focus on your work I thought to myself. Then I realized I no idea what we were doing. I quickly listened to what sir was saying. He was talking about Romeo and Juliet. Okay no worries there I know that book really well. So I concentrated for the rest of the class trying not to think about the 'walk'.

The last bell finally rang. I grabbed Jake's hand and we headed towards the volvo. Alice was stood there jumping up and down like a child who had walked into Disneyland for the first time.  "I knew it! I knew it!" She squealed as we got closer. "Awrr, and you two are so cute together as well." I blushed looking down, I wish she wouldn't embarrass me like this. It was just getting annoying now. My dad walked over then, I looked at his face trying to figure out what emotion he was feeling. Dad are you okay? I silently asked him. He looked at me and nodded briefly. Okay, good. Please don't hate Jake dad.  "I don't" he assured me, talking to me this time. "Sure, sure" I answered back, not entirely believing him.

Jake and I sat on the couch that evening, my head rested on his. I wished I could stay like this forever but my thirst was getting very uncomfortable.  "You should go hunt Ness" Dad said to me. I nodded but glanced up at Jake. My dad let out a sigh.  "Yes, Jake can go to." He told me through gritted teeth. Jake and I stood up took each others hands and walked to the door. We then started running, still hand in hand. I showed him a picture of me taking down the biggest elk and him with a tiny one. He snorted.  "Yeah, you wish!" I caught the scent of the elk and ran toward them, when I saw them I immediately scanned for the biggest one. I saw it and then started to charge at it. I heard Jake tackling another one of the elk. I took my elk down swiftly and then plunged my teeth into his neck and drained him of all is blood.

After I had sucked every last drop I turned around to see Jake staring at me lovingly. He held his arms out and with inhuman speed I was in them I rested my head on his chest. It felt like we were two parts of a puzzle, and right now that puzzle was complete. I looked up at him, he lowered his head to kiss me again. I reacted eagerly once again running my hands through his hair. This is what heaven must feel like. I regretfully drew back. "We should probably get home." I whispered still breathless.  He nodded, and he placed his hand in mine. I knew then that Jake would always be here for me and he would always love me.

**AN: I love this chapter so I hope anyone who reads this does too.....it seems like it has happened fast but dont worry, nothing stays perfect for long. Review please!**


End file.
